Unlike common digital color cameras, hyperspectral cameras have the unique capability to produce images containing chemical characteristics of the subject by adding spectroscopic capabilities into the camera. More specifically, hyperspectral cameras capture multiple images of the subject, where each image is created using a different narrow wavelength band of light. The light that forms the image is described by its spectral width (bandwidth), its wavelength range (spectral range), and the number of wavelength bands (band number). The multiple images, each created by a different wavelength band, are then combined to produce a 3-dimensional hypercube which is analyzed to identify the subject's characteristics. Detailed principles of hyperspectral cameras can be found for example in the reference “Y. Garini, I. T. Young and G. McNamara, “Spectral Imaging: Principles and Applications”, Cytometry Part A 69A:735-747 (2006)”, and hence will not be discussed here in detail. Furthermore, an example of its application in the food industry can be found in “Hui Huang, Li Liu and Michael O. Ngadi, “Recent Developments in Hyperspectral Imaging for Assessment of Food Quality and Safety”, Sensors, 14, 7248-7276 (2014)”.
The 3-dimensional hypercube can be acquired by spatial scanning, spectral (wavelength) scanning, or non-scanning snapshot method.
In the spatial scanning method, a 1-dimensional array sensor is used to create a 2-dimensional image by moving the sensor (i.e., the camera) or the subject using one particular wavelength band, and the process is continuously repeated using different wavelength bands. In the spectral (wavelength) scanning method, a 2-dimensional array sensor is used to acquire an image using one particular wavelength band, and the process is continuously repeated using different wavelength bands without the need to move the camera or the subject. In the non-scanning snapshot method, multiple images are acquired at one time to create a 3-dimensional hypercube, with each image formed by a different wavelength band.
For the spatial and spectral scanning methods, acquiring images using different wavelengths can be achieved by employing various spectral filters that allow transmission of specific wavelengths of light, or by employing tunable spectral filters that alter the wavelength of the transmitting light. Drawbacks to these methods involve the need for mechanical movement of components or the use of expensive tunable spectral filters. The image sensors used in the non-scanning snapshot method are able to capture images using different wavelengths by having each pixel subdivided into multiple subpixels, each of which is equipped with a different spectral filter than another. One major disadvantage of this method is that as the number of spectral bands desired increases, the image sensor size must also increase, leading to much higher cost. A detailed discussion of the image sensors used in hyperspectral cameras can be found for example in the reference [Andy Lambrechts, Pilar Gonzalez, Bert Geelen, Philippe Soussan, Klaas Tack and Murali Jayapala, “A CMOS-compatible, integrated approach to hyper- and multispectral imaging”, Electron Devices Meeting (IEDM), 10.5.1-10.5.4 (2014)].
Light sources employed by typical hyperspectral cameras include sunlight when operated outdoors, and incandescent light bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps (CFL), or white light emitting diodes (LED) when operated indoors. Because the sunlight spans continuously from the ultraviolet (UV) to the far infrared (IR), it is possible to acquire images using a wide spectral range with sunlight as the light source. Incandescent light bulbs also emit a wide range of wavelengths (about 300 nm to 2000 nm) but due to its low energy efficiency they are not widely used anymore as indoor lighting. While compact fluorescent lamps and white light emitting diodes are widely used for their high visible spectral content, obtaining spectral images using these light sources becomes extremely difficult due to the lack of UV and IR contents.